


This That We’ve Become

by Syls Darkplace (sylsdarkplace)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abduction, Animalistic, Body Horror, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/pseuds/Syls%20Darkplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared awakes in a kennel to find himself part of the crazy plan of brilliant scientist James Patrick Stuart to improve the human race. His only comfort is a silent green-eyed prisoner like himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This That We’ve Become

Jared ached. That’s the first thing that occurred to him as he awoke. He wasn’t surprised. He remembered approaching the green light, the blare of a horn and then … this. An accident. He’d been in a car accident. He was in the hospital.

But, no, that wasn’t right. The sounds and smells weren’t of a hospital. He shifted and tried to open his eyes, but they felt dry and crusty. Moving hurt. It hurt in his lower back and groin, and his ears hurt. He reached to touch them, but his hands were bound. He couldn’t even wiggle his fingers.

He was lying curled on his side on a velvety mattress, and a draft blew over his bare skin. Naked. He was naked. He forced his eyes open, blinking repeatedly to try to lubricate them with tears. He was surprised and confused by his surroundings.

The chain link kennel was perhaps 5’ by 8’, and the fencing went all the way to the ceiling.  There was an animal feeder and a water bottle hanging on the opposite side from the dog bed he lay on. He’d worked in an animal shelter part-time when he was in college; so it was strangely familiar. He was in a dog kennel. It made no sense, but it was obvious.

He tried to shift on the bed again, and groaned at the pain in his groin. He wondered what the hell had been done to him, but looking down, he saw only bandages. He knew what happened to male dogs at shelters and nearly panicked. He pawed ineffectually at the bandages with his bound hands as tears slid down his cheeks.

The gate to the kennel rattled. “Ah, you’re awake,” the man said as he stepped in. He was dark haired, handsome. He tried to put a kind expression on his face, but Jared could see the glee and satisfaction behind it. “Don’t excite yourself. You still have healing to do.”

“What’s going on?” Jared blurted out. “What have you done to me?”

“Shh, first of all, doggies don’t talk. Is that understood?” The man knelt down and began to un-tape the bandages over Jared’s groin. “My name is James, and I’m going to call you Shaggy.”

Jared wanted to object to the ridiculous name, but he winced as tape pulled at the hair on his crotch.

“You are a very lucky doggie,” James continued. “You were chosen for this program, in part, because you are a dog lover. You understand that dogs are superior to humans in so many ways. This program is all about improving humans, showing how they can become better beings.” He pulled the last of the bandage off and smiled. “There now, that’s perfect. Healing very nicely.”

Jared looked down but didn’t recognize what he saw. It didn’t make sense to him. This flesh was not his flesh. Then he began to understand and adrenaline flooded his system. But before he had a chance to make a fight or flight response, a needle slid into his arm, and he went limp on the dog bed.

~~~

Jensen had been in the kennels long enough to know that James was insane – not that that took long. He had some kind of lunatic idea that he could improve humans by altering them, not just in temperament, but physically, to be more like dogs.

He knew it was an insane idea because there was no way that crawling around on his hands and knees and lifting his leg to piss was an improvement over walking and pissing upright. He was smart enough to not voice his opinions, however. The guy in the next kennel over hadn’t listened to James’ directions to not speak, and his vocal chords had been severed. Jensen planned on getting out of this place someday, and when he did, he wanted to be able to tell the police just what a crazy fuck James was.

Or maybe he didn’t. Jensen didn’t know what the end game was in this program after all, and that left him lying awake at night. He wasn’t sure just how far the alterations would go or what James planned to do with his new Uberdogs. He didn’t know if they were just lab animals, nothing more than experiments, or if there was some other life they were going on to.

He reached up and rubbed his left ear. His ears itched a lot. He wasn’t sure if it was a healing itch from the surgery or if dog ears just itched. His ears were pointed now and covered in velvety fur. He ran his hand over his cheek. He no longer had to shave. The hair on his face had grown soft and short, like the patches of golden fur on his body that had once been course, slightly curly hair.

He got up and crawled over to the water bottle, only too aware of the tail brushing against the back of his thighs as he moved. He wrapped his lips around the tube extending from the bottom of the bottle and let water trickle down his throat. He didn’t like drinking this way, but he suspected that if he took the bottle down and drank from it, James would find a way to prevent him from using his hands. He thought of the guy who’d been rendered voiceless and shuddered. There was a guy in a kennel across the aisle without fingers. It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together.

He looked around the large room at the men in other kennels. All men. Maybe the females, women, were kept in another kennel room, he thought. He wondered how James would alter them.

There was a new guy in the corner kennel next to his. Even curled up, it was clear he was too tall for the dog bed he was lying on. He had awakened only once since he’d arrived days or maybe weeks ago, and James had to sedate him when he’d seen the way he’d been altered. It wasn’t easy to live with the changes. Jensen knew that only too well. There was one guy that James had ‘put down’ because of his inability to adapt.

Jensen sat at the fencing and watched the new guy sleep. He was attractive. They all were. It was clearly one of the criteria that James used to choose them. They were all in their early 20s, fit, with good features. This new guy had shaggy brown hair and high cheek bones. Jensen remembered his eyes, tilted like fox eyes. Jensen couldn’t get the kid’s frightened expression out of his head. He’d looked more like a kicked puppy, but no one wanted to be thought of that way, and James’ name of Shaggy for him was stupid – like that cartoon hippie. No, Jensen would call him Foxy – in his head, of course. He wouldn’t say it aloud.

~~~

The second time Jared came around, the memories seeped back in – the kennel, James, the program, his altered body. He wondered how long he’d been out that time. He kept his eyes squeezed shut. He didn’t want to see, didn’t want to know. He could tell that the bandages had all been removed, even the bindings on his hands that had prevented him from tearing the others off. He could lie there like a coward or he could see if the memory was accurate. He bit his lip until he tasted blood and opened his eyes. He looked down the plane of his chest to his belly, and what he saw resembled his dog Harley’s junk more than it did his own.

A soft trail of brown fur led to a cock sheathed almost flat against his belly and balls covered in fur. The glistening red tip of the cock peaked from the sheath. Jared felt his gorge rise and was able to roll off the dog bed just before he vomited a small pool of bile onto the concrete floor. His back arched again and again as the dry heaves continued for a few moments.

He crawled backward, physically mimicking what his mind was trying to do to the knowledge of what had been done to his body. A low keening was coming from his throat that he couldn’t control, and then it erupted into words.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God.”

“Shh!” came from the kennel next to his.

So caught up in his own predicament was Jared that he hadn’t noticed the kennels around him, but he looked up into the frightened green eyes beyond the chain link.  The man made slashing motion across his throat with his finger. Jared wasn’t sure, but he thought the guy was telling him to be quiet. Jared crawled up to the fencing and started to whisper.

“What …”

But the guy’s eyes got wider, and he shook his head. He held his hand up like a puppet or a duck bill and brought his thumb and fingers firmly together. “Don’t talk,” the motion said.

Jared nodded, and that’s when he realized what was odd about the guy with the green eyes. He had pointed ears. Not pointed ears like an elf. No, these ears were higher on the sides of his head, almost on top, curved, and covered in golden fur. They weren’t tall. They barely stuck up above his spikey blonde hair, and they somehow seemed natural to him, like he was meant to have dog ears.

And that’s when Jared recalled the pain he felt in his ears the first time he awoke. His hands flew to the sides of his head. He gasped, and his fingers explored the soft, floppy, furred flesh where his ears had been. He wasn’t sure but they felt like the ears of a cocker spaniel. A pained sound caught in his throat, and he swallowed it down.

Green Eyes was watching him. The fingers of one hand were hooked through the chain link, and there were tears on his cheeks. He knew how Jared felt. He’d been through this too, Jared thought. He crawled forward and touched the guy’s fingers. Green Eyes bit his lip and looked away. Then, he reached behind himself and pulled something forward. Something long and covered in more of the tawny gold fur. A tail. The guy had a long tail.

Jared shook his head, but Green Eyes nodded in response. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Jared ran his hand over his lower back which was covered in sparse fur, and sure enough, a shaggy tail emerged from the base of his spine. As he ran his hand down it, he could feel the tug at the base, and the sensation was strangely pleasurable as his hand slid over the long fur.

This was real, he thought. He was being transformed into a dog.

~~~

There was something wrong, Jensen thought. He felt feverish and restless. He was sick. He had to be. His ass felt kind of swollen and itchy like when he’d had hemorrhoids. It was probably from that damn kibble James fed them. He insisted that it was nutritionally balanced especially for his Uberdogs, but they were men. They were meant to eat pizza and steak and barbeque, Jensen thought.

Jensen wondered what James would do when he realized he was sick. He’d find out soon enough, Jensen thought, as he heard the kennel door open.

“Good morning, Goldie,” James said. Jensen just curled tighter into a ball on his bed and whined. I heard James move closer to him. “What’s the matter? Don’t feel well?” He patted Jensen’s hip. “Come on, get up on your knees.”

Jensen struggled to comply, and when he was up on his hands and knees, James lifted his tail. The draft of cool air made him realize his ass was wet, and he tried to flinch away from James’ touch.

“Look at that,” the man said. Jensen could hear the smile in his voice. “That’s beautiful. Just about ready.”

What the hell? Jensen thought. There’s nothing beautiful about my sore, wet ass. James clipped a leash to Jensen’s collar and gave it a small jerk. “Come along,” he said. Much as Jensen didn’t want to leave the safety and familiarity of his kennel, he felt compelled to obey. “Good dog,” James said. “If only my employees behaved so well.”

He glanced back at Foxy who lay sleeping on his bed. Jensen had become used to his silent companion over the past few weeks, and he hated to leave him alone. Another tug on the leash to him moving though.

He took Jensen into a small, windowless room that appeared to be an extension of the kennel complex – concrete floor with a gutter down one side for the ‘dogs’ to relieve themselves in, an extra large dog bed, water bottles and feeders on the wall, but one wall was mirrored. Jensen didn’t pay it much mind as James was once again lifted his tail and touched his ass this time, and holy fuck, that felt good, Jensen realized. He was appalled as his body reacted by pulling his tail to the side and tipping his hips up.

“I think you’re ready,” James said. “We’ll give it another hour or so to be sure. You’re the first, Jen, the prototype. You’re Eve.”

He heard the door shut behind James as the words sank in. There were no women here. He reached around and touched himself. He’d fucked plenty of women, and what he felt was some strange combination of puffy, puckered asshole and soppy, open pussy. He wasn’t being transformed into some stud dog. He was a bitch. James meant to have his doggies fuck him, and Jensen didn’t do that. He didn’t take it up the ass.

And yet ... he had three fingers shoved up his ass, and it felt so good. He wanted more. He whined with the need of it.

~~~

Jared saw James lead Green Eyes, the one James called Goldie, away, and he didn’t like it. Jared was in the corner kennel; so Green Eyes was the only one near him. They shared a companionable silence. Not only did he feel lonely now, but he was worried about what was happening to his friend.

He knew it was weird that he would even feel that Green Eyes was a friend. They’d never spoken a word to each other in the weeks since they’d met. Never had a beer together or watched a game on TV or gone to a bar to pick up women together. Still, Green Eyes had tried to help him. He’d warned Jared about not speaking, and he’d sympathized in his silent way when Jared had realized what was happening to him. Since then, they’d silently commiserated over having to eat kibble and what a crazy, asshole James was.

Jared had learned the myriad expressions that crossed his friend’s face – from the smirk and eye roll behind James’ back when he carried on about his doggies to the boyish grin when they noticed they were both scratching their ears at the same time to wide-eyed horror at what they were becoming.

Knowing that James was focused on Green Eyes, Jared thought that this was his opportunity to see if he could get his kennel gate open. He crawled to it and started to rise, but the moment he got his feet under him and began to straighten his legs, his head swam. He was glad he had the fencing to catch him. The dizziness was so overwhelming; he felt nauseous and went to his knees. This wasn’t normal wooziness brought on by lying down to long, he realized. James had done something to him, to his inner ear perhaps, to prevent him from being able to walk upright.

He sat with his back to the gate and put his head on his knees. His eyes filled with tears that soon tracked down his cheeks. Every new thing that he learned about this transformation broke him down a little more. He hadn’t seen himself, but he could see the reflection of his transformation in Green Eyes – in the way his ears and tail responded to his emotions just a like a dog’s, how his soft, tawny fur continued to spread over the curve of his buttocks and across his broad shoulders. He’d been here a few weeks, he figured, and he knew that less bare skin showed on both of them that there had been at the beginning. While the shape of his body remained human as did Green Eyes’, many of their secondary features were becoming more canine day by day.

Jared gulped in a lungful of air and rubbed his wet face. He realized then that he was aroused, and that didn’t make sense. His head as still on his knees, and it would be easy to just open his eyes and see. He’d been avoiding it as much as possible. He didn’t have to touch it anymore to take a piss. Sometimes his balls ached, heavy with back up, but he couldn’t jack off. He just couldn’t. It wasn’t that it was unrecognizable. It still looked like his cock in length and girth, even in shape, but the skin had become thin and tight. He supposed that was because of the sheath that it had to slide in and out of. It was always red with blood and wet and alien.

Ignoring his arousal, he became aware that his mouth was parched. He rolled to his knees, and crawled to the water bottle. Given what was being done to his body, it was surprising to him that being forced to eat and drink and piss and shit like a dog was still humiliating. He hated altering his behavior this way, but he didn’t have it in him to rebel. Green Eyes had alerted him to what had been done to others who were disobedient. He didn’t want to take those risks either. 

He finished drinking and crawled closer to the fence, to Green Eyes’ kennel. A scent reached him that spiked his arousal. That’s what had caused it. That smell. Blood throbbed in his cock, and it spurted precum. He pressed his face to the chain link and whined. He saw a wet spot on Green Eye’s bed. Holy shit, the guy came on his bed and the smell is turning me on, Jared thought. But, no, it didn’t have the bleachy smell of cum. It was something else, something heavy and sharp and so fucking good.

He inhaled deeply, and the scent filled his head and lodged in his throat. It made his mind go blank and his hips thrust forward. Just as Jared’s hand was going to his dick, he heard his kennel gate open. The sharp smack of a leash slashed across his ass.

“No, bad dog,” James scolded. “You don’t touch that.” He hooked the lead to Jared’s collar and tugged on it. “Don’t worry. I have something a lot better for you anyway.”

~~~

Jensen looked up at the creature in the mirror. It’s covered almost entirely in short golden fur. It has a long fluffy tail and short pointed ears and green eyes. He knows them. He freezes. Sees himself on his knees with his fingers stuffed in his ass. That’s him. That creature is him.

The door behind him opens, and he drops his hand to the floor. James is nearly yanked off his feet when Foxy lunges toward Jensen. It’s all reflected in the mirror. He sees the look of surprise on James’ face turn into a satisfied grin. He unhooks the leash, and Jensen is nearly knocked to the floor when Foxy shoves his face into Jensen’s crack. He licks across Jensen’s opening, and a cry of pleasure is punched from him. It’s such a relief, but somehow it ratchets up his need even more. He tips his hips up offering better access. A small ember of shame burns in him because he knows what he really needs, what he wants.

The seeking tongue pushes into his hole, and he whines. The slick muscle curls and laps at his insides, and he can hear panting and whining. The obscene slurping stops abruptly, hands grab his hips, and he has what he’s been needing. It slides right in like it belongs there. It’s filling him deep and satisfying, and holy fuck, he’s never felt anything like this before. It’s thick and rubs over his prostate again and again.

Jensen looks up in the mirror, into familiar hazel eyes. The gaze that returns his is heated and dark in a way he’s never seen before, possessive and dominant, and that’s okay. Jensen drops his head and spreads his knees. This is right.

~~~

The scent from Green Eyes’ bed washed over Jared the moment the door opened, and he barely felt the tug of the leash on his collar as he lunged into the room. He saw the cant of the fluffy, golden tail to the side as an invitation. He had to have more of that smell. He was only going to sniff the flushed, wet hole, but found that he had to taste it. It was delicious – fresh and tangy and it drove him insane. Again, his hips were thrusting against air, and why, he wondered, was he not inside Green Eyes?

He grabbed the guy’s hips and thrust his cock deep into that tight heat. He’d fucked a girl in the ass once, and it was kind of like that but better. The channel undulates around his cock as though gripping, no, sucking it. It is so tight, perfect, as though made for his dick.

He looks into the mirror and meets Green Eyes gaze. You’re mine, Jared thinks, and Green Eyes tips his hips, offering more of himself. Jared thrusts deeper, and sees his mate’s eyes go unfocused, lips part on a gasp.

Jared’s cock is growing increasingly engorged, aching as it pops in and out of the body beneath him, and then it catches on the rim somehow. He can’t pull it out. They’re locked together as his orgasm hits. He arches over Green Eyes’ who cries out. Jared ruts into the tight channel even though he can’t withdraw. His orgasm is intense and drawn out as his balls pump cum deep into his mate.

And he begins to understand as the orgasm subsides. His cock has formed a knot trapping itself in his mate’s body. My mate, he thinks, what the fuck is happening to me? This is a guy. I just fucked a guy in the ass. He tries to reject the thought, but no, he’s never felt possessive of a lover like this before.

He looks up and can see Green Eyes shoulders trembling with the weight of them both. Jared’s grasps the other man’s arm, urges him to bend it, and rolls them onto their sides. He nuzzles the back of Green Eyes’ neck and licks a stripe across it. He tastes salty and sweet. Jared makes a satisfied humming sound.

~~~

Jensen’s muscles clench around the knot tying them together. He can feel it pulsing more cum into him. He wonders how long this can go on, but he’s not impatient to pull away. He feels boneless, almost as if he’s been sedated. All the anxiety and fear and tension of the past weeks have been drained from him.

There’s a pool of cum on the floor – evidence of the most incredible orgasm of his life – and he hadn’t even gotten hard. That needles at the back of his mind, but he’s too sleepy and sated to worry about it. He relaxes in the strong arms that surround him. All of this should feel wrong, he thinks. James has turned him into a panting, whining bitch. That ember of shame flares briefly, but kisses are being pressed to the back of his neck and the knot begins to rub over that sensitive gland again as Foxy ruts shallowly against him. Waves of pleasure wash through him. Fluid is running from his limp cock; he trembles. Foxy hums approvingly in his ear.

He drifts in and out of sleep. Time has become distorted here. He can’t imagine how long they’ve been tied – longer than a half hour, he’d guess, but less than an hour. Eventually, Foxy shifts, and his knot pulls free. A flood of hot slick gushes over Jensen’s balls and thighs. His mind catches on the idea he’s been avoiding: Just how much has James altered his body. He’s turned Jensen’s ass into some kind of hybrid dog pussy, but surely that’s all. Surely, he can’t turn a waste excretion system into a reproductive system.

But what if ... Jensen sobbed in a breath. His guts are full of cum. Oh God, what if?

~~~

Jared rolled Green Eyes onto his back when he heard the sob. He cupped his cheek and turned his head toward him. His eyes were huge with panic and fear; his lip trembled. Jared didn’t know what this about. He’d been fine just moments before. He stroked Green Eyes’ cheek and pulled him close.

As he’d laid there tied to Green Eyes he had thought about what had happened to them and between them. He realized that somehow James had altered Green Eyes to have a heat like a female dog, and he’d been altered to respond like a male dog. James had turned them into a bitch and stud. Not only were they incapable of resisting the hormones that had changed their nature, their bodies had been altered in disturbing ways.

He’d avoided touching or even looking at his cock for weeks and hadn’t realized or imagined that it would form a knot like a dog, but at least he was still essentially male. What James had done to Green Eyes had to be horrifying to the guy. While Green Eyes’ hole was the most pleasurable thing Jared had ever stuck his dick in, to suddenly have your ass become something akin to a pussy, to be in heat that way, to go from being a guy to being ... his mate.

That’s what Jared had thought of Green Eyes as – his mate. To mate; to breed. That’s what Green Eyes was freaking out about. The alterations that James had already made to their bodies seemed impossible. The man was crazy but brilliant. The logical conclusion of this program was breeding, wasn’t it?

Jared pressed his lips to Green Eyes’ temple. Holy fuck, what if he just knocked this guy up?

~~~

Jensen figured they’d been in the room together for a couple of days. Twice the lights had been lowered for long periods of time that he imagined must be at night. They’d had sex repeatedly – sometimes with him on his knees like the first time, but at others with him on his back.

The floor was stained with puddles of dried cum from both of them. The room smelled of it and his heat despite the whir of an air exchanger that pushes a cool draft of outside air over them. Neither of them seems to mind the smell or mess though. They can’t seem to stop touching each other even when they aren’t having sex. After the first time, Foxy had cleaned Jensen with his tongue. Jensen didn’t know why he did it – if it was in his new nature or some human desire to comfort him. It was soothing, and Jensen was usually asleep before he finished.

They spent a lot of time tangled together sleeping. When they were awake, they communicated through touches and quiet, inarticulate sounds. Jensen could tell by the pressure of Foxy’s hand on the small of his back that he was becoming aroused before his cock grew hard, a kiss to his temple was meant to calm, a certain turn of the shoulder meant ‘give me more room.’

Their lives had become just this – each other – when on the third day, the heat became less urgent, their mating less frequent. It was with a little reluctance that he disengaged himself from Foxy who crawled to one of the water bottles for a long drink.

~~~

Jared started back with surprise when the door opened. He was at the water bottle getting a drink, and James seemed to pay him no mind as he approached Green Eyes who lay on the bed.

“Good dog,” he said. “You did well – behaved like a proper bitch – better than I expected.” He clipped a lead to Green Eyes collar and gave it a sharp tug. “Come on. Back to your kennel.”

Green Eyes sat up but didn’t move to follow. He looked at Jared with wide eyes.

“Come,” James commanded, but still he got no response. He reached down and grabbed Green Eyes’ collar and started to drag him toward the door, but Green Eyes pulled back against James’ grip. That’s when the man twisted the collar causing Green Eyes to choke. He started to drag him toward the door. Jared’s lover, his mate thrashed against the restraint, and Jared growled.

James was too intent on trying to control Green Eyes to notice Jared until he’d been knocked from his feet. He instinctively let go of the collar, and Green Eyes fell back gasping and coughing. Jared didn’t hear or see that. He knew only one thing: He had to eliminate this threat. He felt the flesh under his fists, the crunch of bone. He tasted the hot spray of blood. He didn’t stop until the threat quit moving, quit screaming, until Green Eyes pulled him away and wrapped his arms around him.

“Hey, hey, you can stop,” a voice rough from disuse said in his ear. “I’m okay.”

**-30-**


End file.
